Measuring Cups
by countertime
Summary: Mason isn't one for thinking, it never takes him anywhere he wants to be. Bar scene from Death Defying with the obvious Mason/Daisy and a start of Mason/George.


.

.

**Measuring Cups**

{put your backpack on your shoulder, be the good little soldier}

.

.

Delicate was never a word people put to George. She was small yes, but she never let you feel the smallness of her, words bigger and seasoned with enough prickly irony that you couldn't help but stand back and watch the girl lash out on a world that had done her no real wrong.

George wasn't delicate- no, that wasn't the word that came to mind. But she was- fragile.

And she was _hurting_.

It twisted his gut. Made his heart wretch in a way that was too much sympathy and a little bit rage. And if he thought too much on it (a pastime that he was unsurprisingly ill given towards) it almost worried him. Not in a 'the current reap only has a fiver way- why doesn't Rube ever give him reap above the spending margin?' But in ways that were almost too close (things he was too afraid to touch).

And this was almost his fault. Wingman yah? Even if he wasn't all that good at it. Hard to be enthusiastic when Triptacular was so plainly outclassed. But stands to reason that he's at least a little to blame. Though with her man-hating-laser death glares, Mason isn't about to point that one out. (Not about to point out that you don't fuck a guy first time out either, though you think that was bloody common knowledge.) Honestly, didn't Daisy teach her _anything_ about stringing a bloke along, getting them good and buggered? (Like she's doing right fucking now, as if he doesn't have eyes? As if he isn't right there to see it?) Point is, he gave them that house for a reason and he knows Betsy would of done it, if things were different. As completely flighty as Betsy was, she _had_ done it. Recognized that his Georgie girl was in desperate need of some looking out (was still so deceivingly _young_) and deserved so much better than her first time to _not even fucking call back_.

George is at his side now and he's making lame attempts to engage her, to get her to light up (because really- he's selfish. And he needs her to be that for him).

He brushes that thought off.

Just repaying the favor, really. Right. She's looked out for him before. He's still not used to the idea. Sometimes he thinks it almost takes her by surprise as well. (But then George doesn't know herself quite as well as she thinks. Not quite the ennui ridden unflappable observer of life she paints herself out to be) His best mate really, so yah, of course he'd be a little (a lot) worried about her rather impressive alcohol intake.

They leave the bar (leaves Daisy) behind, and he pulls out a marker- starts to draw on a photograph. The man in the photo is pretty and uninteresting and not so unlike Triptacular himself. Really, what is it with George and her broody self involved pretty boys? (Amateurs really, when he's got the act down pat-)

…

It's not the windows smashing that get his attention. Make him panicky and douse him in a reality check that he usually consumes high amounts of alcohol to avoid.

And soon, it's not really the police he's running from.

.

.

Author note: A slight edit to this story because it seem sorta thrown together. Which is, admittedly, Mason's stream of conscious. But Mason's relationships with both Daisy and George are kinda intriguing. With Daisy its always flashy showy gestures that are kinda hallmark love-- give the girl a ring, kill a guy (so maybe more opera than hallmark). With George it's these gestures that are so well meant, so ordinary but epic. I mean Mason is no Casanova and is more like the guy who steals some kids candy cause you're hungry and he's just trying to look out for you the best he can. But the intent of it? Kinda kills you. Anyway because Mason was a spectacularly bad wingman (though being Mason, this was not at all surprisingly) I kinda wanted this to be the reason why. Sabotaging on a completely subconscious level of course. Cause while loving Daisy isn't easy, I can see Mason having an easier time of it. Yah, they'll crash and burn but I can see that being like a high to him. He knows it'll come down to that. Loving George, well George mirrors the better parts of Mason like Daisy mirrors the most self destructive. And I don't think Mason has ever had a relationship that wasn't self destructive, and I bet if he did it would scare the crap out of him.


End file.
